If You Go Down To The Woods Today
by YenohPankake
Summary: Judai has moved house with his family, it's nothing special with an empty forest... well, almost empty... YohanxJudai in later chapters.
1. From the Grave

HELLOOOO, Its the Easter Holidays YAYY, so I am celebrating by eating chocolate ^w^

I have decided to write a story based on an english project from yr8 (which was to write a Gothic horror story, It was called THE CHRISTMAS EVE GHOST (because the ghost, before she became a ghost, died on Christmas eve. Guess where she died? (answer at the end of the chapter)

Boring Bits:

1. Disclaimer:Me No Own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

2."speech"

'_thought'_

(explanations (kinda) or my random thoughts)

3. Rating: (for future chapters) M

VALE! LETS GO!

* * *

><p>My life couldn't get any worse (or scarier) than it already is, I guess I should tell you what happened before to now... so...<p>

Me and my family came here 'cos Dad got a job in the city and he didn't want us to HAVE to live in the city with him all the time... so I guess this house is a holiday home, sorta.

This is a big old country manor that dates back to the 1700's (so it's PRETTY old), there's a big swimming-pool like pond in the middle of the front garden with many flower bushes and patches dotted around the garden - Mum's going to have A LOT of fun looking after them (because Mum is Haou's carer, he's my younger brother, she is paid to look after Haou, take him to his hospital appointments etc. she has quite a lot of spare time).

It's not really the house, or the garden, it's what's IN the house that scares me... in my room...

* * *

><p>My room is small with a big bay window over the forest behind the house to the south (We got it with the house actually... yeahh, Dad's rich) it's a really good view, anyway that's not important, what's important was the rectangle that hung on the wall, hidden behind a black sheet, I pulled it down to find a portrait of two boys.<p>

One had light teal hair with bright emerald eyes and pale creamy skin, looking elegant in a silken white shirt with what looked like riding trousers, holding a brown eagle with colbolt blue eyes. The other ,younger I guess, looked like the older male but his hair was a dark teal and his eyes were orange with a dark glint (that artist was DAMN GOOD), wearing a black silk shirt with a pearl white waistcoat and black trousers, he was holding a bow with an arrow strung. The younger looking one gives me the creeps, the eyes seemed to follow me while I walk around the room... and then, I saw a white envelope with 'OPEN' written in swirly writing, there was also a package.

It read:

'Dear Mr. Judai Yuki,

You may be wondering how I know your name but right now, that doesn't matter. I must warn you about my brother, Jehu Anderson. (He is the one holding the bow and arrow) He died here several years ago in the woods behind the house, luckily he cannot cross the forest line to the house, you are safe as long as NON of you enter the woods.

I have been trying to protect the inhabitance of this house for many years, but with little success, each time one enters the forest, Jehu hides in their body, then he kills the people in the house, then he kills the body he inhabits by drowning them in the river right in the center of the forest, he cannot kill the body he inhabits in this house because I have enough spirit energy to keep my beasts spirits alive, they will also protect you and your family.

YOU must cooperate too, my energy is weakening and with that my beasts are weakening, you can give some of your spirit energy though this amulet i have given you.

Please help us, only YOU can defeat my brother and he knows this, so he will do ANYTHING to kill you.

Thank you Mr. Yuki

Johan Anderson'

I was shocked at first, but seeing that the orange orbs seemed to follow him, he bet that it was possible (I know its a bit of a crappy answer).

I opened the package to find there was indeed an amulet of some sort in the wrappings of paper, 7 jewels surrounded a bigger jewel, sadly I was rubbish when it came to stones and gave up on figuring out what they were.

"COME ON DOWN JUU, DADS BURNT US SOME TOAST!"

"COMING!" Dropping the amulet onto my bed I ran downstairs thinking that if the beasts really did exist then they would protect the amulet, never noticing Mum walking towards the forest...

Part 1 COMPLETE YAY

I am hoping that I can finish this by the end of the Easter Hol's.

WILL JUDAI SAVE HIS MUM FROM THE TERRIBLE YOHAN?

WILL JUDAI'S LIFE EVER BE NORMAL AGAIN?

AND WILL HE MESS EVERYTHING UP COMPLETELY?

READ CHAPTER 2 TO FIND OUT!

ARIGATO for reading 'w'

please R&R but NO MEANIES OR OFFENSIVNESS PLEASE

Katiixxx


	2. Hiding in the Woods

HEYY PART 2 UP AND RUNNING ^u^

The answer for the question was THE RIVER (HE DROWNED) I know I wrote She so I am SORRY!

Today is the gory chapter, YESSS, GORRRRYYYYYYY... O_O sorry I went a bit OTT

So, Boring Bits:

1. Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

2. "speech"

_'Thought'_

(explanations or random thoughts of mine)

3. Rating: M (FORR DA GORREEEE)

LETS BEGIN!

* * *

><p>I looked around the kitchen, noticing somebody was missing...<p>

"Dad, wheres Mum?" My father shrugged.

"In the forest, she wanted to see if she could find any new flowers"

I shrugged. Thats alright, Mum, collecting flowers, in the forest... _'DAMN'_

Mum, MY MUM, was in the forest, the forest that I was warned about, collecting flowers... what if that Yohan freak took over his Mum, and killed them all...

I ran out the back door, running right to the forest. '_I have to save Mum' _That was all I could think. I stopped, feeling the air shift, a cat... well a BIG cat jumped in front of me, bearing it's teeth. I guessed this was one of the beasts that Johan's letter talked about. I stepped forward, noticing the shadow of my Mum , the cat hissed.

"Stop, she is long gone" My eyes widened, my Mother fully visible now.

" SHE is my MUM" I took another step, dodging the claws, noticing how Mum's clean clothes splatted with blood, her arm was red and raw, bent at a funny angle.

"mum?" I slowed as I saw the dark, evil, orange eyes, she- no according to the letter, Mum was just a doll, hosting a spirit. The finality of it hit me hard.

"MUMMY" Haou shot past me, my arm reaching out to stop him, but my actions were slow. Only a second later, that raw arm held my sibling captive, his eyes full of confusion and fear.

"HAOU-" My father stopped at my side, only a couple of meters away from the monster and my brother.

The free arm moved to Haou's stomach, grabbing the flesh, spots of blood soaked into his t-shirt, then-

Blood dripped down my face, my clothes, my arms... Haou's insides on display, his heart beating, his lungs expanding and contracting, it was like one of those science models of the organs, except real, bleeding real blood and working.

Haou was screaming, wishing for the pain to go, to wake up from a nightmare... but this was no nightmare, it was real that the puppet of my mother was grabbing Haou's openly beating heart, pulling at his life strings,

squeezing,

pulling,

breaking,

Screaming,

gasping,

the last exhaling breath as life was dragged from the body that was my brother,_ MY BROTHER!_

Another scream filled the open space, except this was a war cry, the battle for his son's life, a hopeless attack for his son's life.

A sickening crack as a leg snapped clean in half at the knee, blood and bits of bone flung attaching it's self

to trees,

to people,

to grass

I was now shivering uncontrollably, falling to my knees as shock and horror took over, watching the puppet

slash,

rip,

claw.

My father, bits of my _FATHER_ flinging over me, his heart at my knees, still in a puddle of blood,

the beast that resembled my _MOTHER, _her arm in shreds and other bodily fluids drenching her clothes_,_

my _BROTHER's _lifeless shell on the ground, torn, mangled, mutated.

The body that used to belong to my mother, shimmered, changing shape- to resemble the boy in the frame.

He chuckled,

I shivered,

He walked over to me,

keeled in front of me,

Whispered in my ear,

My world turning black.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN!<p>

WOW that was manky (if you were in my head, you would have seen a lot worse than what I wrote)

Please R&R! NO Rudeness or meanness or whatever

ARIGATO for reading

Please read on

And finally, some of the future chapters will have ideas I got when messaging Aurablood in many conversations we have had so ARIGATO AURA-CHAN ^U^

Katiixxx


	3. Hide and Seek

HELLOOOO PEEEEPS

Dis is Chapter 3!

I am really excited about this so I am writing in my bed at 7:30 (that is EARLY... for me)

I thought 'what happened if the hero lost?' and this also made up the story, as well as yr8 english project (actually, she dies too so its not far from the real story)

OK, I am having this little voice in my head shouting "GET ON WITH THE STORY, OR I WILL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT" and because of what happened last chapter, I don't really want my guts on display...

Boring Bits:

1. Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

2."speaking"

'_thoughts' _

(explanations/random thoughts)

3. Rating: M

NOW, I command thee to read on... just read on, yeah, you do that

* * *

><p><em>'What happened?'<em>

_'...'_

_'Where am I?'_

_'...'_

_'oh, I remember'_

_'I lost'_

_'He ripped them apart'_

_'whose He?'_

_'...'_

_'Ah, He's a spirit'_

_'...'_

_'If He is a spirit, he couldn't kill... can He?'_

_'That letter... it said that we were protected... by beasts... but...'_

_'...'_

_'The darkness feels SO welcoming...'_

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open.<p>

Dark.

Thats all I could see.

Dark darkness.

It felt welcoming...

But I want my parents, and little Haou...

But, I can't, they were ripped apart.

I looked down at myself, instead of my jeans and jumper, I was wearing a frilly french maid outfit-

THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU DAD!

ITS NOT FUNNY!

...

oh yeah, he's gone.

"HAHAHAHA"

I jumped, then I paled at the sight of Him.

I glared at Him, not afraid of the consequences, well... maybe a little.

But then He was gone.

I got up on my feet, turning, trying to find Him... well, actually I stumbled onto my feet and fell on the ground again, my head all fuzzy with dizziness and slight confusion.

He was now in front of me, He looked superior, triumph spilling out of his eyes.

He knelt down,

I shuffled back, the frills in the way of my feet.

His hand grabbed my hair, and I did NOT expect what happened next,

He pulled me closer,

He looked me up and down, then,

He kissed me, I tried to get away but his grip on my hair was like iron, His eyes now filling with hunger for... WHAT.

_'Not me, PLEASE NOT ME!' _I struggled, I for one, do NOT want to die!

Not here,

Not now,

Not any time or place AT ALL!

I gasped, I could feel myself weakening from lack of air, surely He needs air too. Please say he does. PLEASE.

I didn't realize that while I was having a conversation with myself, I had been moaning and gasping into the kiss, His tongue touching the surfaces in my mouth, making me feel like I was going to throw up.

I did.

But when I threw up, the space beside me seemed to disappear and the contense of my stomach fell down into the darker darkness.

He gave me an evil smile, it scared me. His hand still on my hair pulled me back so we were level.

"I know I should kill you, but I'm going to have a bit of fun first" I grunted as my head hit the invisible floor, pain shot to my eyes as I bit my tongue, my vision blanking for a second or so, when I realized we were now in my room, the room that started this all.

I was on the bed, nothing much, just a double bed, with a head board and little stumpy bits at the bottom corners.

I still had the dress on and bits of vomit still in my mouth, but as He stood above me, I realized that I could also see lust.

"rape" I whispered as I realized what was going to happen next, He was going to rape me. He just nodded, looking like a cat who found a mouse. Struggling, I ran, I don't know how I got away or if He let me go but I didn't care.

I needed to get away. Fast.

* * *

><p>I found myself in the basement, hidden behind some boxes of some of our stuff.<p>

I was scared.

I was terrified.

I wanted this to end...

But how?

Something creaked like a heartbeat, paced and constant... footsteps down the basement steps.

I drew myself in, tucking my knees under my chin, holding my shins tightly.

The footsteps. They got louder with each step.

The louder they got. The closer my death.

Some people believes that a Shinigami or the Grim Reaper ar the ones that end your life.

_'haha' _

That thought gave me the smallest amount of courage to make me run from my hiding place hopeing that I could at least finish His by using the amulet.

He was getting closer to my hiding place. I had to move now.

BANG

He fell on the floor as I ran,

I couldn't stop, not now.

Up the stairs.

Through the corridor.

Up again.

Through the door-

I couldn't see it.

Looking everywhere.

Under the bed.

On top of the wardrobe.

Nothing.

'CLINK'

"Is this what your looking for?"

In His hand... the Amulet

_'HOW?' _ I tried to grab at the Amulet, but it was held just out of my reach. Instead, He grabbed my extended hand.

A cold feeling flowed into me, draining me of my energy.

Couldn't stand.

Couldn't hold myself up.

I fell to my knees, supporting myself with my free hand, the gravity seemed to increase. I was violently shaking from the cold and the gravity, trying to keep hold of my consciousness. There was a voice in my head, just two words.

_'Let Go...'_

And I did.

* * *

><p>IS THIS THE END OF JUDAI?<p>

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM?

WILL I EVER EAT ANOTHER CHOCOLATE EGG?

...Probably, I was trying to add to the tension :)

Thank you for reading

please R&R

ARIGATO

Katiixxx

P.s. I promise screaming in the next chapter...


	4. Found You

Here is das 4th chapter

The annoying voice in my head had given me a REALLY hard time about continuing this fanfic, so, Here I am doing chapter 4 (BTW, it's been two days since I started)

Boring bits:

1. Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

2. "speech"

'Thought'

(explanations/random comments)

3. Rating: M

I give you PART 4

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Judai collapsed on the floor, his arm still being held up by Yohan's iron-grip.

He smiled, collected his prize off the floor and placed him on the big bed, he tied the boy's hands to the headboard, removing his clothes so they wouldn't get in the way when he played with the boy later. He admired his handiwork, wanting to play now, he wanted to hear the boy's delicious scream as he abused that perfect body before him. His gaze wandered to the painting that had been uncovered a few hours before, smiling at the older boy.

"You lost big brother, I admit it though, he does look like our stable boy. Oh, Its been years since I saw him leave, you fired him, hopeing to keep him away from me. But look, here he is, tied up. Defensless' Yohan walked over to the painting, broke the frame and ripped the painting up until all that was left was scraps of canvas and wood. He knew that Judai should wake up soon, so he started his fun, grabbing flesh and twisting it, the sucking it, but not biting, oh no, he wanted Judai awake for that bit.

He sat there, wanting to begin but he had to wait for the boy to wake up. He hummed, tracing patterns on the soft, abused skin.

_'Soon, he will be ALL mine'_

* * *

><p><strong>Judai POV<strong>

Something was moving along my stomach, warmth flowing through my body. I moved my banging head, forcing my eyes to open.

At first, everything was white, then I looked to the left, a blurry figure sat on the edge of the bed. I looked up to see two orange orbs, fear overtook me. I tried to pull away but my arms didn't respond, something digging into my wrists. My vision had returned to normal by the time I had realized that I had been tied to the headboard. His hand moved down my body and captured my manhood. I held in the sound trying to escape my throat by biting my lip, drawing blood. That evil smile came, moving down, licking up the blood that dribbled down the side of my face, then kissing me forcefully, tasting me over again, the nausea returning. It was harder to keep in the gasps and groans, the hand on my manhood started to move up and down, getting faster and faster as the friction bought flames of pleasure.

"This is going to be FUN" He drew away, focusing on the pink buds on my chest, marking me with bites that soon appeared on my chest and neck, drawing more blood as he bit each abused spot, and with the impossibly fast movement on my manhood, keeping quiet was getting harder and harder, more blood dribbling down my face. There was a warmth in my lower abdomen area that had been gathering, getting hotter and hotter from the pleasure I had tried to reject,

I couldn't do it,

closing my eyes in defeat,

crying,

in pain and sorrow,

nothing else I could do...

nothing...

The warmth in my abdomen started to spread towards my shameful erection, the pleasure increasing by double, I bit my lips again and again, the sounds starting to escape into my mouth, then to the air. The progressing warmth stopped, another warmth pushed against my entrance. My eyes slid open to see a ribbon around my manhood and Yohan's own manhood as it was pushed sharply into me.

"AAAAAHHHHH" The pain was too intense to hold in, the moans and the cries of pain escaped my lips. I felt the intruding organ instantly move in and out, faster and faster, the cries of pain quietened as they were replaced with moans of pleasure as my mind slowed with the increasing pleasure, my erection hurt without the ability to release, my legs moved to Jehu's shoulders as I felt sharp nails drag down my back.

"AHHH... OOHH... please let- HAAA let me... haaa HAAAAAAA" The continuous sound of skin on skin, moans, groans filled my ears. The feeling of intruding pleasure took over my body. My vision blurry and bright, turning white. My inability to... release pained me with Yohan's nails repeatedly scratching my back. All of this trapped me in this hell of pain and pleasure.

"HAAAA... AHHHHH" His face suddenly filled my vision as I felt the same kind of warmth coming from Jehu's own erection inside of me, at the same time, the ribbon on my manhood loosened, white liquid spilling onto our chests, the pleasure gone with the liquid. I gasped, like a fish out of water, my lungs taking in as much oxygen as I could manage.

_'Your tired'_

I looked around, that voice... was in my head... but-

_'I'm in your head, Judai'_

I looked at Yohan, angry and confused. How could he get in my head?

_'By imprinting on you'_

The warmth that came from Jehu...

_'Yes, thats right'_

If I could, I would-

_'You can't, remember'_

My hands were tied up, and he was sitting on my legs, no way to fight him off.

_'Everything will be a lot easier now'_

Fear gripped my heart, what? what would be a lot easier?

_'Controlling you Judai, no way to stop me now'_

I felt his hand on my thigh, he was moving down to my feet, I was preparing to kick him but somehow I couldn't.

_'Relax Judai' _

My body instantly relaxed _'DAMN_'

His hand returned to my thigh, rubbing. I couldn't go through it again! Please say he's not doing it again!

_'I'm not going to do it again, well not now anyway, don't worr_y'

Jehu untied my hands and pulled me to my feet on the floor, supporting me when I stumbled.

We walked to the window, and sat on the ledge. I started to wonder why he was doing this?

_'Forget about it Judai, forget about why I am doing this_'

I saw his eyes, and then nothing mattered anymore, nothing at all...

It was just me and him...

* * *

><p>IS THIS THE END OF JUDAI'S STORY?<p>

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AFTER THIS?

WILL I STOP WRITING UNNECESSARY QUESTION TO BUILD TENSION AND KEEP YOU LOT READING?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER

ARIGATO FOR READING

PLEASR R&R, MEANIES ARE NOT ACCEPTABLE

(SORRY, i didn't realize the caps lock was on)

Katiixxx


	5. The Trade

THE LAST, yes, LAST CHAPTER

I have had to think a lot about this chapter, mostly because the other chapters literally wrote themselves (by using my fingers), but this one was a little harder.

Boring bits:

1. Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

2. "speech"

_'Thought_'

(explanations/random comments)

3. Rating: M

Please take your seats, PART 5 is about to begin...

* * *

><p>So, here I am now.<p>

My thoughts aren't safe (think of it like no freedom of thought), my body isn't MINE anymore (since Yohan can control my movements), and most annoyingly, I HAVE to wear this french maid outfit, the damn arse has funny sense of humour.

The only thing that is truly mine are my feelings. I doubt he could ever take that away from me.

* * *

><p>It's been 10 years since my family was murdered, and all through out those 10 years I have hated Yohan more and more.<p>

I spend most of my time sitting on the ledge in my room that overlooks the forest. I nicknamed it the Dead Forest since many people died in there. Yohan likes to rape me often, finding amusement in watching me in pain, I find nothing in it now, only pain, sharp pain, but recently it had become softer, more pleasurable.

Today was different somehow, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Yohan came in, like any other day. I moved to the bed, knowing he would want to rape me. But he shook his head, I just moved back to the ledge, and looked out the window. Yohan joined me.

"There's a reason I didn't kill you" I blinked back my shock, thinking it was because he liked raping me, but I guessed not, otherwise he wouldn't have sat with me to talk. I nodded for him to continue. He probably would of anyway.

"If I Imprinted on someone and they stayed with me for 10 years or so then... then I can move on"

"I don't understand"

"Hmph, I want to move on, I want to die, PROPERLY!"

"But-" He cut me off, his eyes angry and sorrowful.

"I'm not already dead, I'm only half way there. stuck. by Imprinting on you and staying near you for 10 years, I can pass on. But you stay here instead of me"

"A trade?"

"Yeah, but, not all people can stay in this state, being Imprinted on by a half-dead, I mean. It can kill them instead. When 10 years are gone since the Imprinting, If I return to my place of death, then I can pass on, become properly dead, leaving this prison"

"So it's like a cycle then? You become half-dead, you Imprint on someone and stay near them for 10 years, you pass on, leaving the Imprinted person half-dead, then this whole thing begins again"

"Yes, but theres only one way to find out if they are Able"

"How's that?"

"If they react to certain words whispered to them, then they are Able, if they don't they are Unable"

"So, are you going to pass on then?"

"Yes"

"How did you die?"

His eyes were daggers, his death was obviously personal, but he continued.

"My brother helped the last spirit, the one before me, by killing me, If you have been Imprinted on, like I had, then killed the Imprinted, then they become half-dead and the other half-dead passes on,"

He looked into the woods, his eyes distant.

"I had been drowned in the river in the forest, my brother planned on keeping me that way, so he and his _PETS,"_ Hate dripped from his voice_"_were reduced to gems, their spirits sleeping inside each they could be awakened for a life"

A LIFE, I guess it's good that I never used it.

"When you say you have to return to the place of your death, you mean you have to die again, don't you?"

He nodded

"Shouldn't you be happy? you can finally mov-"

"It's because you would have to be alone!"

I froze, me, he's worrying... about ME! It all made sense now, why he had been kind to me, softer, he felt for me... what he had felt for himself, for all those years.

I walked out the room, I didn't sense any indication of him following, and walked to the kitchen. Down the stairs, through the hall. I pulled out a knife. I ran my finger across the blade, checking if it was sharp enough - my finger stung as blood pulsed out of the cut. I winced. I think he might of heard me.

I pointed the blade to my heart. It was going to happen anyway, no matter what.

"Ju...JUDAI"

The handle sticking out of my chest. I fell, he caught me, but he was like a cushion, sinking into him slightly.

The face worried. I hacked as I tried to sit up.

"N-no, say where you are, but, WHY?"

I smiled, hacked blood,

"No-one should die twice"

I heard two words as my vision and heart failed me,

Yohan started to shimmer,

I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek,

His hand held mine,

He disappeared as I felt darkness take over,

His life ending,

mine starting...

as a half-dead.

* * *

><p>There, It is finished.<p>

Yohan passes on, Johan was the actual baddy, and Judai became a half-dead.

I might do a second story about Judai being a half-dead, but I'm not sure.

I thank you all for reading and supporting me.

PLEASE R&R, BUT NO MEANIES!

ARIGATO

Katiixxx

P.s. that last bit made me cry QwQ if you cried please review, if you were angry that Johan was a baddy please review, if anything else happened please review

THANKS


End file.
